Artiobutt
Yes. I know I've been oversaturating this wiki with shitpastas, but my funny side has shown it's face once again. So I could honestly care less. This shitpasta contains bad language. Commnciahn I was nothing buit normal player doing weird things, but a player wanted to make me feel ashamed because I made a poop and he wanted to start rumor. I connected. I had slow connection so I bashed my fucking internet router until a connection was metastable. Lol is rumored player oh no what Give me your balls I run so he doesn’t make me feel bad, but i ran into admin’s chest and I talk. omg, it’s rumored player let’s taunt because we don’t care People laugh. It was very spooky but a dolphin came out of crowd. BUT WAIT WHATS THIS????? IT WASNOT A DOLFIN BUT IT WAS THE RUMORING PLAYORZ!!!!!11!1!!!1!11! i can play video no I fell to floor because of gravity, it was so strong. butt I defy gravity and get up and it was a spooky sight. I want to run but i have no keybord so i used legs. I tripped and fell into the next part of the story. I was in ddirt house, it smell bad so i fell up the stairs into an admin lol u clumsy as fuck boi I M NOT CLUMSY YOU FAT BALUGA WHALE FUCK O i is so scaryed. i f you give me diamond, i will exit conversation and will be euphoric. k OMG THIS IS SUPER HIGH QUALITY HIGH PREFORMANCE PREMIUM LIMITED EDITION HYDRAULIC THERMAL DIAMOND HOW U GET THIS M8 HOW????????? I confuse. I suck too much to get it. A brick hit my head and i lost my sense of smell. ok I went to the buolding section to buld. WAHT ELSE IS BUILDING SECTION 4??:???????? I had only wool, but i made torch. Oh. I jump because i was subparman all of a sudden yay i am a jerk so you r ded no oh all of a sudden i like butt so i m going away. Deez nuts went away on a vacation to areuba after i smacked him across the face with my fork. I cannot believe it. ok all of a sudn i is evl AND MY VOYCE IS IN CAP LOCK SO I WILL TAKE SERVER I take server Five nanoeons later a player came OMG I IS VERY EXITED TO HAVE THIS SERVER BREAK MY NECK omg how LISTEN HERE YOU FAT SACK OF CRAP I TOLD YOU ONCE I TOLD YOU TWICE I TOLD YOU ONE HUNDRED TWENTY THREE QUADRILLION TIMES… “I like butt” Artiobutt "I like butt" It was a spooky noise, so I spelled "iCup" and a brick hit my head. BUT WAIT DON'T CLICK AWAY YOU DIPSHIT I HAVE A BAD NEWS IT WASN'T BRICK IT WAS AN IPAD!!!!!! I download MCpe and was spaghetti my raviolli. "pay attention to your computer you craphead" I refocused my computer screeanand ditch iPad. Rest in pineapple pizza my love. "YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME YOU DIPSHIT" I did. There was nobody and I was alone. I was so sad then i touched my private parts. "Hands outta pants." OK THAT IS IT I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU BUT FIRST I NEED TO FIND A PLAYER. I scroll through halls but find nobody. "Haha" OMG IT IS A PLAYER hello jello Oh no you said jello no YES YOU DID YOU BITCHY BITCH Okay i m sorry forgiven. anyway it is time to play video and my matsr will be here any nanosecond so you better skedaddle. I did skedaddle. okay I went back to minecraft lol OMG I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SISSY nup:3 ok t5hat it lets fight okay we had a huge fight. it was enough to make me download a 1.3 Exabyte file. my compooper crash. "No get back in there" i did I want to die Request granted. wait what A trillion player went into server and kick butt. "NUUUUUUU" end Upynkan I just whacked villain across the face with fork. I quit to take a breatH BUT WAIT I FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Jk I remembered after one picosecond. I went back to server. It was a fun day but the look of the server seemed whacked across the coding with an interstellar multidimensional cubic pitchfork. butt I turned my face in a 180 degree celsius angle because my nonexistent nose smelled unoriginalty. CAN YOU AT LEAST BE ORIGINAL FOR ONCE YOU SCRUB AND STOP SAYIGN BUTT???1!?!?1?!?/1?1?1/!1 sorry. I was just ahving a moment. Anyway will the big fat meanie larry lobster lotus londie laugustine the second come back? uh no hes butt GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE YOU SAY BUTT AGAIN YOU BUTT Adobe walked (sprinted) off. He had it coming. I wanted to forget how to breathe. But i couldnt because it was physically, mentally, emotionally, microscopically and vividly impossible. I wanted to take a nice skinny dip in lava but suddenly it became impossible or something. “Turn around please.” OMG THAT WAS VERY IMPOLITE. I TURN AROUND AND WHACK HIM ACROSS THE FACE WITH MY SPORK. IT HURT VERY MUCH. omg, that hurt. I DONT GIVE TWO BLUE RASPBERRIES YOU SCRUB I went to step on his face with my adamantium boots and mario jump to the admins. And that’s the story butt. sexy. I was very triggered at this nonsense. I have conversation and lead them to the site. I have no clue why it is there. Larry 2 was doing weird things in the cave please check it out. Okay. Deeznuts please watch him. k They went to cave. Happy day. They have bar of soap. stay here no you butt OMG MAI DISKIZE IS ALLERJIK 2 BUTT GO AWAY I was punched into hole. Owie. GO TO THE CENTRAL SQUARE. K I found ladder with adamantium’s help and i went to central square. “I am butt. You willk refer tp me a s butt.” No. OMG YOU ESCPED listen here boiled eggs you will die OH NO THREATS MAI WEEKNESS He ded The end lol. Nagatritium I see admin tag. I whack villain because he did weird thins. It hurt the serverings so i made him sad. Adobe was not my friend but i saw him because i forgot how to think. He sucks! LARRY2 will be coming back, that fat fuck. So i will talk to adam about him using his arms to lift him up. Even though hje can’t because he is not strongings!!!! That lazy couch carrot! Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Goodbye. Goodbye. Adam was very rudings. He was not showing any signs of politeness. All he said was that he served a hacker! That cheap sack of cranjberries juices! Meanwhilings in the other server in the mideast of minds I am so sads. I grammar is good, but my skills are bad. I want to see what others think. *Sliding door opens after LARRY grounds it for 2934932432432 years because it broke his favorite sippy cup.* WhohW? Is thay cracarc you againiaga? Stop speaking like you havings the dirty steak in the mouth. empty empty empty!! You is the ones that is speakinikaeps like a retards!!!!!!!! Not even in a twollpatsta can you speak englishes!!!! Let us go to the server. Our butts will not survive in this cold. I aslo has idea. I will be very mischevis. *Crazy and insane and idiotic and mindless and stupid laughing. Very silly jokes.* Asfuerivhnuewvrewvhrowgfvyrwtwet4rings. I was doing weird things. I went over to Geometry Dash Fan because i was done doings weird things. We've ascertained proximity from the personification of redundant axioms, presupposed upon tautological repetitions, and enhanced our paradoxical paradigms via redundant innovations. That’s amazing. I didn’t even botherings. I went to game corridor. Guess who is there? No fucking surprise! LARRY2 interrupted me. He’s very rude. That fucking rude retard thinks he can interrupt me? Ha. I let him do it this time, but I swear to fuck, if he fucks with me one more time, then I will take out my fucking eggs, throw them at him and watch as the runny yolk goes down his pathetic, stupid excuse of a waste of carbon. I am sorrys. No im not. Fuck you. This server would be a lot more pure if you were to just shut your fuck. He walk aways. Scary. Very scary. Not really. I went to Yolkguy and Not Geometry Dash fan, even though they were literally right nextings to each other. Please kill yourself. What if I don’t want to? Then I’ll unleash my secret weapon; The conscientiousness of the human mind is only as chronically flabbergasted as the auxiliary of the mitochondria is formidable in its predominance to the extent of migratory licenses. OH NOOOOOOOOOO Yes. I’m ending off here. Yes. Yes. Definetly. Stop scrolling. It’s the end. Stop. Sabbynohaa'aa'a'aaaa'aaa'aaa'a'a'aa'd it has been a lot of sekkinds since the fat fuck we call larry2 attack us. he joined us and he is friend. and even though he still came ot his senses, he es still a betch. a fucking cuck. speaking of the idiot, it was his 525960 minite anniversary. congrats to the fat couch pommergranite. me was walking eating n apple. because, fuck, that's all i fucking do me join conversingishuns And that's why I get sick or feel tingly at every facking thing. ok hey you stole my lin you fat fuck don't be fucking fighting or else i'll take a spatula and shove it so far up your asses that you will go all the way to WaSP-12b. Oh no. me scared. me go poo poo. Larry, you idiot. Come with me right now you armpithead. ok me and larry 2 go to secret location that has absolutely nothing to do with area 51. remember the quarrelings we haddings a long timings agoings? yes You sucked so fucking bad, I owned you like the fucking cunt you are XD. ok cool As usual, i am curious as to what activities the negatorium is progressing on. At the negatrorium <303> me jackass ok <303> Hirobrin you fucking cunt, don't sneak up on me like that you scared the living shit out of me. ok but the server is having a party. <303> ok let's wreck it like the jackasses we are empty empty!! ok the party was commencing i was sitting down oh no the negatrorium was here <303> rawr i am here 2 kill you stupid <303> no, u ok me stupid <303> join us go away you idiots i will never liak you ever. <303> no RAWR I AM EVIL AGAIN LATS GOOOOOOOO larry2 was evil we did an epic fight but we failed i duck behind trench and watched with adam as larry2 destroy server ok it was bad me and adam plan we sneak up on lar2 and we fight he comes back to reality and we win Yeah, you know what? I'm bored and can't write anymore Sorry, but I'm leaving now. Goodbye. Tetrellovintium Category:Trollpasta Category:Artiopas Series????? Category:Art Pieces Category:Pain Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas